The present invention relates to apparatus for tieing a pipe to remote equipment and, more particularly, for tieing a well pipe to downhole well equipment such as a hanger or packer. In certain types of subsea well completions, such as the type described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,653,435 entitled "Multi-String Tubingless Completion Technique" by Reistle, III et al, dual tubing strings are tied back to a hanger which has dual bores therethrough and from which dual pipe strings are suspended. The hanger is located many feet, e.g. 100 to 600 or more feet, below a christmas tree positioned adjacent the sea floor. A tie-back tool, arranged on the lower ends of the tubing strings, contains orienting means which engages orienting means on the hanger to rotate the tie-back tool to a proper angular position at which the tubing strings are aligned with the bores in the hanger and with the pipe strings. However, when the tie-back tool rotates, the tubing strings to which the tie-back tool is attached are also rotated which torsionally loads the tubing strings and sufficient torque may not be available to complete rotation of the tie-back tool to its desired position.
The present invention eliminates such torsional loading in the tubing strings attached to the tie-back tool when connecting the tubing strings to the hanger.